Zandon De Ostokar
Zandon De Ostokar was an infamous wizard and practitioner of the dark arts who eventually became one of the most feared Kraken Lords and demon princes in history. Born originally to a small family in Caspian Heights, Zandon De Ostokar had significantly potent levels of magic in his blood that quickly attracted the attention of the purple city. He is possibly one of the few remaining 'immortal folk', beings who appear human but are said to live forever and possess great knowledge and power. Raised and trained by the archmage Peregrin himself, Zandon De Ostokar became a highly skilled magical practitioner at a very young age, and was the envy of several other of his students. Mostly unknown to his tutors however, Zandon was deeply psychopathic and sociopathic, and quickly became interested in the dark arts. Studying relentlessly, Zandon De Ostokar was pulled into a small gathering of dark magic practitioners in the purple city, mostly composed of young students who didn’t know any better, during which he learned more about the Demoyeman gods and the nature of the Prime. After witnessing a glimpse of the Prime firsthand, Zandon was overwhelmed by its power and corrupted majesty, and set about studying it intently, becoming the leader of this group of dark magic users. While Zandon was set to become the next archmage, he was eventually discovered after he began to use human sacrifices, and was cast out from the city, as Peregrin could not kill him. Zandon’s pride would not allow this however, and weeks later he would return to the purple city to attempt to seize power using the support of his fellow dark magic users still inside the city. Zandon killed Peregrin with dark magic, but he was quickly put down by the young apprentice known as Anthonias. Zandon was set on fire and thrown from the top of the city, but his dark magic allowed him to survive with little injury beyond eventual hair loss and minor scarring. Fleeing to the east and building a wizard’s tower in the dark and abandoned forests of Caspia, Zandon De Ostokar spent years studying, becoming even more powerful than he originally was and swearing himself to the titan Drakovian himself. Zandon’s life was extended as he became increasingly magically powerful, and progressively he planned to further the aims of his dark master as well as seek revenge on the west and the purple city. This extended life however may have been because Zandon himself may not have been human, as his parents would later admit they may have adopted him, and the potency of his mana was more than any human normally would have. On his travels, Zandon De Ostokar discovered the Orcish people, living peacefully in the lands of Shivar. Using charisma, cunning and manipulation, the dark wizard persuaded several orc chiefs to follow his command and drink from a vast pit of demonic blood, empowering them but enslaving them. The orcs now became the savage, green skinned slaughterers we know them to be today, and Zandon De Ostokar would lead this new ‘infernal horde’ west towards Europa and the purple city. His aim was to reach the city, and utilise its central position over the ley lines to create a portal to the infernal world, summoning Drakovian’s armies. Zandon almost succeeded, however he was beaten by the early versions of the Grand Alliance, and many assumed he was dead. His soul was thrown into the Prime, and Zandon De Ostokar would be punished and tortured by Drakovian for his failure (maybe he isn’t tortured? Zandon continues to serve, and is rewarded demonhood?) . Hundreds of years later however, Zandon was gifted with demonhood, and returned to the world to attempt to corrupt the newly arisen Warchief known as Jehovah Barbaricus. Prophecy had told in the ancient scrolls that the dark wizard would corrupt the new warchief, but Jehovah defied fate and killed Zandon De Ostokar, who now assumed the form of a black dragon. As a demon however, Zandon was returned to the Prime, and his whereabouts and status are now unknown. There are theories that Zandon had in fact planned every step of his life, including his failures, as inadvertently his plans have furthered Drakovian’s aims. The first corruption of the orcs has put the world in a state of war and cold war for hundreds of years, and his later temptation of Jehovah would drive the orc in his pride to try flee Europa and gather forces to combat the Shiokar, a rival to Drakovian. Such is the genius of the Dark Wizard. Ostokar2.jpg|Zandon De Ostokar, after his second exile from the Purple City Young zandon de ostokar.jpg|A young Zandon De Ostokar Zandon De Ostokar kraken lord form.jpg|Prince Zandon of Drakovian